Windy Day
by Blaxis
Summary: Miura Haru's sweet windy day! Final part of the 'Day' series. Short drabble, TYL 1886! Heavy hints of TYL 2795.


**Final part of the 'Day' series!**

 **Short TYL 1886 drabble, with heavy hints of TYL 2795! May be a little ooc.**

 **This time, the skylark has a valid reason to not let his beloved herbivore go out!**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. This is a work of fiction not for profit. (I just noticed that I forgot to write the disclaimer for the previous parts!)**

 **Sooo not beta'd :')**

 **Hope you will enjoy it! R &R!**

* * *

 **Windy Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

That day was abnormally windy; the skylark's raven hair floated violently as he walked towards the hospital's entrance.

The hospital was also abnormally calm and empty.

The head of Namimori's hospital made sure to keep things pleasant for the strongest guardian of the Vongola Famiglia during his stay; during his _wife's stay._

Yes, a few days ago, his beloved herbivore gave birth to his sweet daughter, his pride and joy. After many months of persona change, his wife was finally back to normal; those damned hormones!

His lips formed an evil smirk as he recalled the many times she had disobeyed him, and the fact that in a few weeks he will finally be able to get his long awaited revenge _ **s**_.

Arriving to his herbivore's room, he was saluted by two of his trusted men, whom he appointed to guard his wife –don't forget, she is the wife of a Mafioso with many enemies. Of course people usually don't dare play with him dangerous games, but there were still a few stupid herbivores to do so.

When he got in he was welcomed by the beamy smile of his beloved,

"Hahi! Kyoya! You've finally arrived!"

"Hn." He acknowledged, kissing her forehead, his eyes wandered to his sleeping angel in the arms of his _boss_ ' wife.

Smiling at him, Kyoko put the baby in her mother's arms as she excused herself,

"Well, see you tomorrow Haru-chan! Take care of yourself." She kissed her friend on the cheek then bowed to the latter's husband and left the cute family at their ease.

When the honey haired maiden left, the skylark sat beside his wife on her hospital bed and kissed her tenderly, they were soon interrupted by their newborn's cry.

The skylark watched the brunette lulling their daughter and kissing her, trying to put her asleep again.

As he started to imagine their new life, he realized that, from now on, his wife will be more likely busy with taking care of their baby; which meant that she would have little time for him. This thought, as he may never acknowledge it, definitely made him jealous.

His reverie was soon interrupted when he saw a small bag on the piece of furniture; it was until then that he noticed that his wife was wearing normal clothes.

"What is that?" He asked after the little angel fell asleep.

"Haru's bag." She answered puzzled.

"I know that herbivore; why is it packed?"

"Hahi? Today is Haru's last day in the hospital –desu." She explained, "You are supposed to know that! Hahi! Did you forget about Haru?"

She puffed her cheeks as to communicate her slight anger.

"Anyways," he rapidly changed the subject, not wanting to sour her mood even more; he loved his wife after all, "you will not be leaving today."

"Hahi! Why?"

"It is very windy, and if you and the baby leave in such a day, you will definitely get sick."

"Ha... hi?" his usual ambiguous words were his way of showing his affection. Who knew that the mighty Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, Hibari Kyoya could be so caring and romantic?

Obviously, only his wife.

He took the sleeping baby from her mother's arm, and held her protectively, smiling.

He will definitely get jealous of his little angel for taking his wife away, but deep down he knew that he loved her as much as her mother, and that he would let nothing harm her.

After all she was his treasure; _their precious treasure_.

While the wind blew violently outside, Haru put her head on her husband shoulder, and the couple looked at their child sleeping serenely in her father's arms.

At that exact moment, Hibari Haru confirmed for the second time in her life that she was the luckiest woman in the world –the first time being the day she married _her_ skylark!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you enjoyed the 'Day' series! (it was supposed to be a one-shot though xD)**

 **I now I'm a bit late in publishing it, but I've been busy with college, life… and college.**

 **I will be posting a new KHR ff of short drabbles in a few days (the pairing is a secret *-* you will have to guess throughout the chapters!); unlike this one, the new one will be angsty…**

 **Anyways, I am also planning to write a 18-86-59 au novella (it's set in the modern Italian mafia); I already set the plot and bla bla, all that is left is to write it down… you guys will have to wait, 'cause I'm really busy these days with college and my other ongoing Naruto novella. I actually started writing it; and I want to write at least half of the series before publishing it, so that I won't let you guys wait long with the updates. (Writing many ffs in the same time is definitely a baaaaad idea!)**

 **Yeah, so aside from the ongoing Naruto fic, the KHR fic I will be publishing in a few days, the KHR fic I plan to write; there are like five other stories in my head that I plan to write. (Actually I started writing all of them, little by little…) *my life sucks***

 **I always wonder if people actually read my a/n xD**

 **For the 6996 request: don't worry I will publish it in a few days!**

 **Thank you guys for the support! These two last parts of the 'Day' series would have never been written without your support! (And requests xD)**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Ciaossu!**


End file.
